


Can I Have a Cuddle?

by HolySticks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Torture, Burritos, Cake, Character Study, Comfort Food, Comfort coding, Cramps, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Get pidge a very big gun, Girl Pidge, Green Lion, In-between Seasons, Not A Fix-It, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pads, Periods, Pidgey - Freeform, Pidgeymon, Tampons, What Have I Done, What team? Wildcats!, awww, flying space cats, get pidge a knife, giant space lions, goo, halp us Hunk, jk just girl period but, just idk, no season, no tampons in space, not an au, one - Freeform, shot, shots, space, still it works, we need tampons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolySticks/pseuds/HolySticks
Summary: I blame Tumblr.How does Pidge deal with periods in space? Well! We're about to see.Please help us Hunk.





	Can I Have a Cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a story of one-shots. Leave me alone. I'm Pidge rn. 
> 
> This will probs only be updated when Pidge and I are both on our periods.

I sit at the table flopping forward. _No computer. It hurts to read, it hurts to think, and I’m bleeding._ Hunk walks into the kitchen and looks over.

“Uh, Pidge? You okay, buddy?” he asks shuffling over to the counter.

“No…” I groan into my arm as I cross them and put them in front of my face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m on my monthly,” I say. Hunk flinches and nods.

“Okay, I’ll make some breakfast what do you want?”

“The space equivalent of 13 breakfast burritos.”

“On it, Pidge.”

“Hunk you are my savior thank you! Now to figure out to make tampons from space cotton…” I joke. Hunk looks over.

“Do you realize how angry you sound?”

“What?”

“You sound angry and tired. You should sleep, I’ll wake you up when the food is ready. 4 burritos?” I nod and slide off the stool.

“Yes, please…” I mumble. I wipe my eyes and shuffle off to the common room. I ignore who’s already there and lay down on the couch. I close my eyes and focus on anything but the knife twisting in my stomach. 

 

* * *

 

 

A hand moves my shoulder gently. I open my eyes and look up.

“Food’s ready,” Hunk says with a smile. I nod and sit up with a yawn. I follow Hunk to the kitchen and get up on a stool by the counter. A plate is pushed towards me. _The burrito looks off, but… It’s Hunk’s cooking._ I take a bite of the first one and barely supress a moan. I glare at Hunk and he blinks.

“What does it taste bad?”

“No just… Nevermind.” Allura walks in and takes a plate. I almost growl. _Scratch that, I think I growled_. Allura turns around alarmed.

“Pidge?” she asks.

“What?” I snap. Hunk’s eyes widen and he escorts Allura out. I hear some words. _Something about what was wrong and periods. Hunk_ get _back here._

“Hunk!” I call. He comes back in with a worried smile.

“Yes?” he asks.

“Once I finish can I have a cuddle?” Hunk stops and stares at me for a moment.

“Uh… sure.”

“Thanks!” 


End file.
